ButchMerton rp
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: Mandey and I had a rp session playing as Butch from the episode 'Butch Comes to Shove' and everyones favourite goth Merton Dingle. This is the result, almost entirely unedited from it's original form. Oh, slash and sex so if you don't like, I'd avoid this


Author's Notes: I'm not sure if these sorts of fics are allowed, but I'm gonna post it here anyway and hope it is allowed. It's an rp between Mandey and I (Sorry for uploading it hun, but I like it ^_~). It's a Butch/Merton fic and for the sake of the audience I've left our notes in (They're the ones in parenthesis, or brackets. Mandey and I were discussing that the other day, it really depends on which side of the Atlantic you live on.)

* * *

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:38:44): He'd asserted his dominance pretty well over the students of the new school, or at least he thought so. Except the wacky pinko food and drink. He still hadn't figured out how to make juice come out without making a mess, but, hey, the future was a strange place. The two boys he'd thrown to the floor seemed to think they were real hotshots. He'd proved them wrong. After he'd forced himself to eat that weird vegetable burger, which was wrong -- how could a real man live on a burger made of _vegetables_? -- he decided to swagger out of the cafeteria and scope out his prospects. He needed to find someone before it got out he didn't really belong at the school. He was sure policies and school administrators hadn't changed much. Schools never changed.

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:38:56): (what do you think?)

**Dark Dreymer** (23:39:06): (uno momento por favor)

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:39:11): (kay)

**Dark Dreymer** (23:40:04): (Whoa, you got his attitude down pretty well ^^)

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:40:11): (yay!)

**Dark Dreymer** (23:43:30): "Hey." Merton knew it was stupid to go running after him, better to move under the radar like he was used to; but someone had finally taken down TnT and someone needed to thank the savior of the school's lower social classes. So Merton found himself staring up at the stranger with an slight sense of fear curled up in his gut, "I'm Merton Dingle." He smiled slightly, a nervous little giggle escaping his throat when the other boy remained silent, "I just wanted to thank you for standing up to TnT, someone should have done it a long time ago."

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:45:03): "Your last name is Dingle?" He laughed. He looked him up and down. "Wait, and your first name is 'Merton'?" he mocked the name. "TnT? What's TnT?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:45:29): "Dynamite?"

**Dark Dreymer** (23:47:13): "Uh, yeah. Merton Dingle, that's me." Merton fidgeted on the spot slightly, very much aware that if this guy could take out TnT he'd be easy prey, "TnT are the pair of morons you just knocked out." Merton indicated over his shoulder towards the door of the cafeteria, "It's what people call them."

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:48:21): "What says you're not a mor-on too?" He jumped toward Merton, faking as if he were going to attack him, fist raised.

**Dark Dreymer** (23:49:43): Merton flinched automatically and was pleasantly surprised when the punch didn't connect. As for the comment about being a moron Merton was starting to think he must be to have started this conversation in the first place.

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:50:56): He pulled back with a chuckle at the flinch, flinging his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Alright, Dingle. Show me around your little school here." His arm wasn't so much friendly as it was a calm show of his force. And a little friendly too.

**Dark Dreymer** (23:51:44): Merton forced himself to start breathing again, and then a smile onto his face. "Sure."

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:53:24): As they walked on a little more, he faked another punch. The shrimp made some swell noises. So sue him. He chuckled and kept walking. For some reason, he didn't really feel like knocking his block off for just existing. He'd been pretty respectful, after all.

**Dark Dreymer** (23:55:00): There wasn't much to show of the school. See one classroom, you've seen them all but Merton tried his hardest to make things interesting, if only to avoid actually being punched.

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:55:44): "So, you a geek?" He could already tell he was. He didn't really need the confirmation.

**Dark Dreymer** (23:56:45): "I'm a Goth." If he'd been asked anything else Merton would probably have just said yes, but he was quite sensitive about being called a geek and always felt the need to defend himself.

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:57:33): "Goth? What the hell is a goth?" He stopped, turning to look at him straight on, arm still around him, realizing a little too late that they were close enough to . . . naw, he couldn't.

**Dark Dreymer** (23:58:52): "Uh..." Merton felt very uncomfortable and his mind was having difficulty in recalling the long speech he'd mentally written long ago in the event of ever being asked this question, "Black and... Anne Rice and... Black."

**JesJamesMeowth** (23:59:40): "You a headcase?" He smirked slightly like maybe he kind of liked that.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:00:21): "No, I just visit a councilor occasionally and..." Merton stopped short with a slight sigh, "Yeah, maybe a little."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:01:50): Butch leaned his face a little closer, making a detour at the last second and going for a whisper in the ear rather than a kiss on the lips. "I might like it here, then," he said. He straightened up again. "No one back home is interesting."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:03:22): "Oh, are you not from around here?" Merton had to admit it might make sense if he was foreign, it would explain why he didn't know what Goths or morons were.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:04:07): "You could say that, yeah. Hey, headcase. You like movies?"

**Dark Dreymer** (00:05:07): Resorting to his survival instinct Merton decided not to state exactly which genres of cinema he admired most and left it at a simple answer, "Yes."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:05:11): (whoops head case is two words)

**Dark Dreymer** (00:05:34): (meh, I actually thought it was hyphenated but I guess it doesn't really matter)

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:06:30): (no wait it's one =-O)

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:06:37): (haha word confuses me sometimes)

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:06:59): (its reference book says the original way I had it is right. looks better for nickname calling too)

**Dark Dreymer** (00:07:18): (I guess ^^)

**Dark Dreymer** (00:07:46): (grammar is for squares anyway, just like geometry :-P)

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:07:55): "Good, good. Meet me after classes, out near the front. Or else."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:08:10): (true)

**Dark Dreymer** (00:08:27): "Sure." Merton couldn't help the squeak in his voice as he watched the other boy walk away.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:08:47): Butch thought he maybe had someone found already.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:12:03): "Hey Merton." Merton jumped slightly as Tommy slung an arm round his shoulder, "Where'd you go?"  
"Oh, I was just giving the new kid a tour of the school." Merton tried to sound nonchalant.  
"Really, that him?" Tommy indicated the boy.  
"Yeah, that's him."  
"He looks a little familiar."  
"Does he?" Merton asked, not quite sure what Tommy meant. But at that moment he saw a sophomore fall flat on his face and the words 'Have a nice trip, Bucko?' echoed loudly.  
"Butch." Tommy and Merton stated at the exact same time.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:13:10): When Butch looked up and saw Merton, he gave a small wave. When he realized there was a guy near him with his arm slung around him in the way he liked doing, he scowled.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:14:31): "Hey." Merton forced a smile onto his face again when he saw Butch, "This is Tommy, you don't mind if he comes with us do you?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:17:17): Butch was conflicted. He guessed the more comfortable Merton Dingle was, the better chance he'd have to get him to come with him. On the other hand, they were looking a little cozy. "Why, who's he?" he asked, looking Tommy up and down once as if he didn't much care, even though he did.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:18:06): "He's a friend of mine." Merton said simply, "He likes movies too."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:18:48): "Oh yeah? Put her there, Clyde," he said, holding out his hand.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:20:04): "Nice to meet you, Clyde." Tommy put a little bit too much emphasis on the name and Merton shot Tommy a warning glare, it was very important that Butch didn't find out they knew about him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:21:24): Butch stared at him for a minute. "He a real fream?" he asked Merton, then added. "Never mind, I can dig it. My name is Butch. Jenkins."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:22:48): "Oh." Merton put a lot of fake surprise into his voice, maybe a little too much as Butch raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Any questions that may have been asked were cut across when Tommy asked, "What's a fream?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:23:17): "A goof. A real misfit. You, in other words."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:25:31): "Hey..." Tommy half-growled at the insult.  
"Shall we get going then?" Merton tried desperately to defuse the situation before he had to pull a wolfed-out Tommy off the other boy, grabbing Tommy and Butch by an arm each he pulled them into a walk.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:26:43): "Cool it," he told Tommy. "If you're Dingle's pal, I guess you're not so bad."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:27:59): "Yeah and I guess if Merton thinks you're okay that's good enough for me."  
"Then we're all friends here, good." Merton tried not to let either hear his sigh of relief.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:29:00): (when do they go look at the film?)

**Dark Dreymer** (00:29:18): (I don't know... I've sorta lost track of the plot)

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:30:09): (hahaha me too. maybe butch asks where the local hang out is and merton's all before we go, I want you to come look at one movie in particular or something)

**Dark Dreymer** (00:31:33): (or maybe Tommy and Merton have already seen the film and spoken with Mary by this point and they think Butch is after a girl, so when they go to The Factory Tommy gets defensive of Stacey and doesn't notice when Butch kidnaps Merton until they've both been gone a while.)

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:31:48): (okay)

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:32:03): "Where's the local hang out? I mean, you gotta have somethin' cool to do."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:32:48): "The Factory." Tommy supplied automatically, "It's where everyone goes."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:33:30): "'The Factory'? That's where you hang? Sounds like the red has taken over."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:34:10): "They do have red lights." Tommy stated sounding confused, "But most of them are normal."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:35:00): Butch glanced at Merton. "You know what I mean. The red. Commies."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:35:34): "Yeah." Merton nodded nervously, "Don't worry though, it's not at all like that."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:36:28): He nodded. "Alright. I'll go, but if I don't like it, I'm leavin'."

**Dark Dreymer** (00:36:56): "Fair enough."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:39:12): "Well, I'd be takin' you with me," he said nonchalantly, as if that was obvious.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:41:09): Merton coughed slightly, deciding to ignore that comment for now. With any luck he'd be able to lose Butch inside The Factory long enough to have a revised tactics session with Tommy.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:41:51): "You got a girlfriend, slick?" he asked Merton.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:42:50): "Not right now." Merton muttered, embarrassed beyond belief.  
"He means not ever." Tommy teased.  
"Tommy." Merton hissed, "You're not helping."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:43:46): "Eh, broads can be uptight. Trust me. There's this girl, Mary. Aw, but I'm in a new place, for now. Don't gotta worry about getting clutched here, right?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:44:09): (I apologize to the '50s if I'm using anything incorrectly :-D)

**Dark Dreymer** (00:44:54): "Right." Tommy agreed readily, "So are you gonna be looking for a girl at The Factory?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:46:58): "Why, do some real dollies work at this factory or something?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:47:48): *dolls might sound better

**Dark Dreymer** (00:48:23): "Uh..."  
"You could say that." Merton filled the gap left by Tommy's confusion, "It's more of a place for social gathering than work though."

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:49:33): "Ohhh. What do they make there?"

**Dark Dreymer** (00:51:16): Merton resisted the urge to scream in frustration, "The Factory is where people dance and bowl and drink milkshake and... You'll see for yourself, there it is." The Factory sign flashed bright above the entrance and a number of teenagers like themselves were already making their way inside.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:52:00): "Oh." He cautiously opened the door and led the way inside. "I can dig it," he said.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:53:09): "This is going to be a nightmare." Tommy muttered as they watched Butch make his way inside.  
"You can say that again." Merton sighed as they followed.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:55:15): "You want a malted?" he asked Merton, self-consciously glancing at Tommy after he offered.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:57:08): "Yeah, sure. Tommy you want one too?"  
"Huh?" Tommy turned to look at Merton quickly, "Sorry, just saw Stacey. Back in a sec, okay?"  
"Tommy..." Merton sighed as his friend vanished into the crowd of teenagers mixing on the dance floor.

**JesJamesMeowth** (00:58:28): "Vanilla or chocolate?" He swallowed. He'd never really been on a date with a guy before.

**Dark Dreymer** (00:59:42): "Um, vanilla." Merton's smile quirked ever so slightly; he was insanely nervous about being left alone with this guy. But at least if he kept him distracted Butch wouldn't be able to seduce an innocent young girl away into a cinematic 50's high school.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:00:24): "I'll be right back. Don't go nowhere." He briefly put a hand on Merton's shoulder, then went to order.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:03:34): "Damn." Merton muttered as Butch disappeared. His carefully thought-out plan had fallen to pieces and now Butch could kidnap a dozen teenage beauties while he searched desperately for Tommy in the hope that the werewolf could stop Butch in time. In the middle of his mental meltdown Merton was surprised to find Butch returning with a vanilla milkshake.  
"Thanks." A few deep breaths before speaking had removed most of the panic from his voice, but upon noticing the two straws in the milkshake he found his breath catching in his throat again.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:05:19): Butch looked at Merton looking at the two straws. "What," he barked, "scared of a little straw?" So, maybe he wasn't a smooth talker.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:06:22): "Not at all." Merton quickly started sipping at the milkshake, he really didn't want to anger Butch.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:07:01): Butch took the seat next to him, taking a sip out of the other one after a nervous glance around determined no one was really paying attention to them.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:08:13): "So, uh..." Merton cast around wildly in his mind for something to talk about but other than 'keep him talking' playing over and over his mind couldn't think of anything.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:11:07): "This is nice," he said, looking over at him.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:12:01): "Yeah." Survival instinct kicking in again Merton kept his private crisis to himself and smiled ever so slightly, "Was there anywhere like this where you used to live?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:13:10): "No." He shook his head. "Man, people can't do what we're doing there. You always get stuck with broads who don't even like you. Fuck them."

**Dark Dreymer** (01:14:15): "I don't even get that." Although it was a rather sore subject at least it was something that they could talk about, "Most girls hate me so much they won't even let me take them on a date."

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:15:11): "I get kind of lonely." He played with his straw. "No one knows what it's like, you know? Being all . . . tough all the time."

**Dark Dreymer** (01:16:15): "I know what it's like to be lonely." Merton stated, were they actually bonding?

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:17:49): He looked up. "Maybe you do," he said with a very slight smile. "How well do you like your life here? I mean, if you could go somewhere where no one knew you yet, would you do it?"

**Dark Dreymer** (01:18:39): "You just about summed up my plans for college." Merton sighed and sipped at the milkshake moodily.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:23:08): "College? You got real smarts, huh? I never had nothin' like that." He seemed to be struggling with a decision before, "What's say we ditch tall and weird here and go off, just us two?"

**Dark Dreymer** (01:24:46): "Oh." Merton was instantly conflicted, he knew it would be best to stay and wait for Tommy, but if he could get Butch away for now it would buy them some more time to figure out how to get him back into the film, "Sure, why not."

**Dark Dreymer** (01:24:57): (Uno momento, gonna make some coffee.)

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:26:38): He gave a pleased, shy little smile. He liked the future. "Where's a good spot, headcase?" he asked lightly, teasingly.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:30:44): Merton really didn't have an idea and so said the first place that came into his head, "We could go to the park I guess."

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:31:15): "Little moonlight stroll?" he teased. "Okay, go ahead. I'll follow."

**Dark Dreymer** (01:33:04): "Heh." Merton laughed ever-so-slightly, starting to feel a little bit sick as he led the way out of The Factory. He tried not to flinch when Butch put an arm around him again and reminded himself that Tommy put his arm round him a lot of the time, it was a normal things for friends to do and so there was no reason to overreact.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:34:21): "Hey, kid, why so tense? No one's around."

**Dark Dreymer** (01:35:49): "I guess I'm just not used to this." Merton supplied, shrugging slightly.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:38:13): "Yeah, me neither," he admitted. "But it's a nice night, and, I dunno, maybe we could learn together." He slid his arm down a little, now around Merton's waist more than around his shoulders.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:39:17): Merton's breath picked up. He'd spent a lot of time daydreaming about what his first kiss would be like. He wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of kissing another man, but it was all going a little fast for him.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:40:50): Butch turned away, surprisingly shy. He chuckled and passed it off as nothing. "If I wanted to go back where I came from, would you come with me?" He gently stroked at the small of Merton's back.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:43:40): Merton's mind ground to a halt, suddenly remembering exactly where Butch had come from. Part of him, a very big part of him, wanted to just kiss Butch and go live in the film with him; but common sense was screaming at him to not be an idiot. In the end all he managed to ask was, "Where do you come from? You never told me."

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:44:59): "A . . . a movie." He looked over at him. "I ain't foolin'."

**Dark Dreymer** (01:46:51): "I know." Merton looked away shyly, "Tommy and I we were trying to... it doesn't matter. Why did you leave the film Butch?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:48:07): "Everyone there just thinks I'm a bad apple. No one knows me, not even Mary. And she won't even let me get to second base. She's not important no more, though. Dingle -- Merton, I mean -- I want you to be the one I take back."

**Dark Dreymer** (01:49:14): "I can't go back with you Butch..." At the angry look Butch gave Merton hurriedly started talking, "I want to. Sort of. It's complicated, I have people I know here, school, Tommy..."

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:51:23): "Tommy?! That dumb tomato? You ain't seein' him or nothin', are you? You can't! I won't let you!"

**Dark Dreymer** (01:52:26): "Oh no, nothing like that." Merton quickly placed his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "But he needs my help a lot of the time, he'd be lost without me."

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:54:17): Butch was starting to panic. Couldn't this chump see _he'd_ be lost without him too? "Let's go to the movies. Not my movie. Whatever's playing." He hoped he could still charm him into wanting it.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:55:41): "Alright." There couldn't be any harm in it, besides if it meant Merton could go on a sort-of-date it would be worth it.

**JesJamesMeowth** (01:56:15): He glanced around and then leaned in for a quick kiss.

**Dark Dreymer** (01:59:14): With all the time Merton had put towards imagining his first kiss the actual event was a little anti-climactic. Certainly enjoyable but his mind barely had time to register it was happening before Butch was pulling away.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:00:23): Butch studied Merton's face for any disgust, seeming to relax when he didn't see any. He wrapped an arm around him again. "You got a car, babe?"

**Dark Dreymer** (02:02:34): "You could say that." Merton giggled quietly to himself at the thought of Butch's reaction to the hearse, but it's not that far to the Realto and it's being demolished tomorrow, so maybe we could go there. See a movie in it for the last time before it's gone forever."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:03:22): "Alright. Sounds nice. You can pick." He just wanted to sit next to him and buy him a popcorn or somethin'.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:06:41): "I don't know if we'll have much choice." Merton said, after all most of the film reels would probably have been taken away after the theater was closed.

His theory proved correct and after a thorough search of the projection booth they could find only three reels of film. Deciding it didn't really matter what film they watch Merton clumsily set the first reel up and they made there way down to the mostly broken seats, settling next to each other near the front.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:09:06): Turned out it was a soppy romance. "It really is gonna shut down, huh?" He leaned in for another kiss, this one more slow.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:10:18): "Merton!" Both boys jumped as the door was kicked open and a wolfed-out Tommy charged in.  
(Ain't I a bitch :-P)

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:10:57): (too bright man)

**Dark Dreymer** (02:12:55): (Oops, I used the wrong green :-()

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:12:59): "You know this bear?" he asked, staring at Tommy as he took Merton's hand.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:14:38): "Just let go of Merton and then you can go back in your film where you belong." Tommy stated, fangs barred.  
"Tommy, just calm down. Butch and I were talking. There's no need for violence here."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:15:24): "That's _Tommy_?! Butch stood. "I'll fight him," he said, getting into a fighting stance. "You're mine!"

**Dark Dreymer** (02:16:39): "Bring it on." Tommy extended a hand and flexed it, inviting whatever attack Butch might bring.  
"Did either of you listen to what I just said?" Merton asked, stepping between the pair.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:18:38): "Well, there ain't nothin' violent about this," he said. "Come on, Dingle. He ain't gonna follow us." As far as Butch was concerned, he was the only person who could hop into movies. He took Merton by the hand and pulled him into the film.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:20:09): (honey it's getting late for you, isn't it?)

**Dark Dreymer** (02:23:35): "Butch, wait!" Merton struggled slightly against the strong hold the taller boy had on him.  
"Merton." Tommy made a dash forward but before he could reach Merton a flash of light filled the room and time seemed to fluctuate around them.

Merton landed on something soft for which he was grateful, but the sudden appearance of a ball gown was not as much appreciated. Merton had only worn a dress once before in his life and that had been to a fancy dress party when he was four (His mom still had the pictures, he hadn't had a chance to burn them yet.) Glancing around the strange new room he found Butch lying similarly bemused beside him, "What happened? Where are we? Why am I in a dress!?" The questions burst forth, each one just as important to Merton at that moment of time.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:23:48): (yeah it's getting late, but I'm not tired and I've had coffee)

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:24:12): (lol okay just making sure)

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:26:01): He started cracking up. "Don't look at me! I just pulled you in. I didn't have any part of this." Then, he stopped. "Actually, you look kinda . . . pretty."

**Dark Dreymer** (02:27:19): "Gee thanks." Merton muttered sarcastically, though he couldn't help the slight blush the compliment brought about.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:27:56): "We should dance, maybe," he said softly, looking down at his own tux.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:28:58): "But there isn't any music..." Merton stopped short as soft orchestral music started to play from nowhere, "Soundtrack?" Merton asked to the air, "Interesting."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:32:25): "Were you watchin'? I wasn't really payin' attention, you know?" He nosed his temple. He didn't know how or why any of this was happening, but he'd take it while they were hiding from Tommy the bear. He held him gently like he was afraid he might break him while he was in that dress, all vulnerable like. "Nice shoulders," he joked, pulling him more toward the middle of the room to start dancing. So he knew how to dance. He'd blame his knowledge on the movie.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:33:47): "Thanks, I guess." Merton said as Butch dipped him low, the fabric of the dress ruffling as he moved, "This is weird."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:34:23): "I know. But maybe once the movie's over, we can get out and the bear -- Tommy -- will be out of our hair."

**Dark Dreymer** (02:35:50): "I guess that's the best plan we have for now." Merton agreed, feet stumbling slightly under him so he fell forward and his lips found Butch's. The short kiss was broken with a soft moan from the Goth, "We're in a romantic comedy, this is going to be a nightmare."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:37:11): "Do I take you to bed in it?" he asked bluntly.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:37:41): "...Oh." Merton blushed bright red, "Most likely, yes."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:38:56): He grinned. "Don't sound like no nightmare to me. Hey, let's cut this scene short and go to the next one already."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:39:16): (what happens next? :-) does tommy come in?)

**Dark Dreymer** (02:39:47): (I think so, he's the movie's antagonist right? Jealous ex-boyfriend of the heroine perhaps? XD)

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:40:19): (yes!!!)

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:40:38): (or fiancee or something)

**Dark Dreymer** (02:41:33): "We can do that?" Even before Merton had finished asking the scene had sort-of melted away and then they were sat at a table in a cozy little restaurant; candles, red and white checked tablecloth and waiters with waistcoats; it was the sort of place that only exists in the mind of overly romantic screenwriters.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:42:37): "That answer your question, doll face?" He grinned, looking around.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:48:45): "This is so surreal." Merton muttered looking down at the menu which was written in genuine Italian, yet somehow he understood what it meant.  
"Merton?" The familiar voice made Merton look up and he found himself looking at Tommy, dressed in one of the waiter's outfits.  
"Tommy?" Despite being quite glad to see Tommy hadn't been harmed by the trip into the movie he also felt an irrational burst of anger that seemed to stem from a vague memory of a lot of shouting and a broken glass.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:50:20): "_You_ again! How'd you get in here?"

**Dark Dreymer** (02:51:50): Tommy blinked a few times, part of him wanted to answer 'The door, duh.' but some other part of him understood what Butch was asking. "I'm not sure... there was a light I think, and then..."  
"Let's find a different scene." Merton reached across the table to grab Butch's hand and then the scene was melting away again.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:52:36): "What was he doing here? And I ain't imaginin' the way he looked at you, undressing you with his eyes! That pervert."

**Dark Dreymer** (02:53:48): "...I think, he's my ex." Merton screwed up his eyes in concentration, the vague memories that weren't really his memories finding a more solid shape, "In the movie I was dating him... but then we broke up and now I'm dating you."

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:54:51): "Well, at least we got that part right." He rested his head against Merton's chest. Too bad he's already had sex with you first. You better not hook up with him in the movie." He'd flip.

**Dark Dreymer** (02:56:01): "...This is so confusing." Merton shook his head to try and clear it, "What do we do now... I mean, what part of the movie is this?"

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:57:19): Butch shrugged. "I ain't never been in no other movies before." Then he paused, looking around. They were in a bedroom. "Oh."

**Dark Dreymer** (02:58:05): "...I guess, now's the scene where we." Merton's chest fluttered at the thought.

**JesJamesMeowth** (02:59:27): "No wonder I'm so jealous." He looked around. "I've never had sex before with a girl, much less with . . . one who ain't real."

**Dark Dreymer** (03:00:51): "This is too confusing to talk about." Merton stated simply, fingers tilting Butch's chin up so he could join their lips in a kiss.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:02:48): He let his eyes close, but soon asserted dominance in the kiss. He necked all the time back in his movie. Mary loved to kiss. But she wouldn't go any farther. She left Butch frustrated all the time.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:04:20): Merton whimpered in pleasure as Butch's fingers slid underneath his shirt, finding a nipple and rubbing it as he placed hard kisses down his neck.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:06:07): His hand trembled as he spread it out over Merton's stomach, bracing himself for a moment before he reached for him, holding him in his hand. He made an involuntary sound of pleasure at the contact.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:08:22): Merton felt a bolt of pleasure shoot up his spine and he shuddered slightly, a soft moan tumbling from his lips of its own accord. His hands had been running over Butch's shoulders, but at the contact his fingers dug into the skin slightly.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:10:31): "Tell me if you, ya know, don't like something," he said softly, starting to slowly stroke Merton's cock. Even though he was the girl, he felt full and strong in Butch's hand as he pleasured him, somewhat awkwardly because he was doing it to someone else.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:12:42): Merton tried to answer but his mind couldn't seem to turn thoughts into coherent phrases with all the pleasure impulses bouncing around his mind, all he managed was a groan of pleasure as he arched upwards slightly. His hands slid from Butch's shoulder, down his sides and rubbed slow circles on his hips.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:15:18): Butch scooted a little closer to give him better access, taking a deep, slow breath in through his nose. He looked down at his hand's motions now, marveling at the novelty of this "scene".

**Dark Dreymer** (03:16:23): "Hey." Merton caught Butch's attention, leaning upwards awkwardly for a short kiss, "Don't space out on me."

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:18:13): He laughed his thoughts off, leaning in to return the kiss, starting anew with his strokes over Merton's warm flesh. There was no way Mary's boobs could have been better than this, and Mary was stacked.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:19:38): One of Merton's hands strayed away from Butch's hip, sliding down the worn denim of Butch's jeans and massaging the bulge that had grown in the material.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:20:16): He gave a hearty moan, pressing into the touch. Good. Merton wasn't shy.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:22:19): Merton gave the bulge a good few rubs through the material before his fingers set about unbuttoning the jeans. After a few failed fumbles Butch pulled back long enough to pull his jeans open and then set about plundering the goth's mouth once more, moaning deep into the kiss at the first contact of Merton's hand on his bare skin.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:24:28): Butch slid closer, straddling Merton's thighs until he could take them in his hands together, rocking his hips a little and continuing to stroke. "Mm, Merton."

**Dark Dreymer** (03:26:31): "Oh fuck, Butch." Merton's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped softly at the sweet bursts of pleasure the movements caused.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:28:12): He leaned forward a little, pinning Merton a little more flatly against the bed. He was closer than he would have liked. He realized Merton didn't just look good, he smelled really good too, the slight sweat, the smell of whatever made his hair stiff.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:30:13): Merton was already breathing heavily but as Butch pinned him down and the full weight of the other boy settled onto him Merton gasped deeply, his cock twitched in Butch's grip and he sped the pace of his own hand on Butch's hard length,

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:32:17): He closed his eyes for a moment, head tilting up, exposing his neck. "Unn, baby."

**Dark Dreymer** (03:33:50): Merton didn't waste the opportunity, he leaned close and placed a biting kiss to Butch's neck, sucking the flesh hard to leave a bruise behind.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:35:32): Butch twitched his hips at the sensation. He pulled Merton's hands out from between them, pinning them over his head as he started to rock against him, grunting in pleasure.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:36:53): "Oh fuuuuuuck." The word was a long drawn out moan, the heat building in his groin was almost too much for Merton to handle and he found himself thrusting upwards in time with Butch's movements, seeking the ultimate bliss of orgasm.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:38:20): Butch grit his teeth, trying to hold on before he shot, painting Merton's torso, as well as his own. He gripped at the wrists a little more tightly as he went over the edge, crying out.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:40:25): Merton was a only a few seconds behind, as Butch's cry fell short the air was filled with the loud cry of 'Oh fuck' as Merton's release finally came.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:41:25): Butch collapsed on top of him, then rolled off to the side, staring dumbly at the celing.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:42:45): Some undetermined time after they had finished Merton finally found his voice again, "Whoa." Then he collapsed into slightly hysterical laughter, turning to his side and kissing Butch again, a soft slow kiss.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:43:52): He let their tongues play back and forth, liking the warmth of the stickiness between them as they kissed and held each other.

**Dark Dreymer** (03:45:19): "I love you." Merton would've liked to blame the movie for making him say it, but he knew that it was true. As unlikely as it may seem under the circumstances he really had fallen for the bully.

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:46:06): "You know, what you said, right now? Me too." He rested his head on Merton's shoulder. "You're a swell gal. Guy. You know."

**Dark Dreymer** (03:49:16): "Thanks Butch." Merton smiled stupidly, still blissed out on endorphins, "...and all those people back in that other movie. They really don't know you at all. You aren't a bad apple, you're one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

**JesJamesMeowth** (03:50:15): He smiled shyly, pressing a kiss to that pale shoulder. "When the next scene starts and we have clothes on again, let's go back to Pleasantville. I . . . I'll be good, I promise."

**Dark Dreymer** (03:51:18): "Deal." Merton snuggled into the embrace and felt sleep overtake him.

* * *

So what do you think? If you liked it please say so because if enough people like it I might be able to convince Mandey to upload the rp's she and Johnny have been doing, I've read a few and trust me they're awesome ^^


End file.
